Knightjago 3
by AmInaCan
Summary: The Book of Monsters after accidentally eating one of the scripts of a director's lost idea for a movie learns all about the world of Ninja go .So naturally him and Jestro decide to make their own Ninja movie using the information they just got.Unfortunately,Jestro is just as bad at casting people as he is at basically everything.


**Author:I was on the fence on whether to call this a crossover or not it's more of just mentioning the descriptions and names of the ninja while they argue about being said,this is my first one shot and I hope you enjoy it.**

"Oh great your back from your little break down,"said the Book of Monsters rolling his eyes at Jestro who finally walked out from behind the tree.

"Look Sorry about earlier what I needed was just a little break in my trailer,but now I think I'm ready for the reshoot,"the jester smiled confidently.

"Ahhgg , your too late we already shut down production on this ! I can't work with any of you yeah and by the way,You Don't Have A. Trailer!"

"But but my career..."Jesrto pouted

"Heh what career? I told you before the only thing your good at is being bad and that includes your acting."The book snickered.

" I thought when you said bad you meant evil and mean spirited not actual bad as in you hate it."

"Haha Nope, now stop cryin and check something fore real quick will ya."

"Oh what could you possibly want now? Dream crusher."

"Remember when I ate that script from that squire bot extra in that Golden Castle Movie?"

"Sure,that one you said it would give you a ton of power and stuff but it didn't."

"Well something about it is not sittin right with me can you check the back of page 52 ."

"Of course that thing would make people sick. It was poorly written just like a certain book I know,"he smiled as he flipped through the giant book's pages.

"Quit the inside jokes kid,I'm just saying it had a weird aftertaste is all."

Jestro kept flipping until he got to 52"Ahh here we are,it doesn't seem that strange to me..."Suddenly purple smoke flowed through the ink,"Woah woah! What's going on? I think it's forming new letters onto your pages."

"Really ?What does it say!"

"It says Ni...nin .. Jaaa... gOo..something like that ,hey book do you know what the heck a ninja go is?"Jestro had been quite put off by the letters that seemed to write themselves.

"Hmm never heard of it no actually I did here something like that when that wannabe director was talking about an idea he had for another film."

"What Knightjago?I thought he just made that up. Do you really believe it could actually be based off of something?I mean look at this, they aren't even spelled the same."

"It's still a little too similar to be just a coincidence.I bet it's from another realm.I was thinking about how that squire-bots costume looked like no monster I've ever seen."

"Now your just being ribrickulous!How could one stupid director possibly have information about other realms?"

"Look I don't have all the answers okay joke boy ,I just think that he was onto-"

"Shh-shh ,"Jestro yelled to interrupt the Book of Monsters rambling,"There's more,"colorful splashes of paint formed onto the page to create a mural of four ninja.

"Wow this is amazing so other worlds exist beside Knightonia?Well then why don't we just go and conquer this guy said all they do to protect themselves is 's gotta be easier to handle than those Knights Nexo power up thingies.

"Crossing worlds is not that are rules and besides I bet there more competition out there than here."

"Hey Book of Monsters do you mind if I look through you a bit more ?I need to know more about this Ninja go."

"Why so you can have better attack plans?"

"No it's so I can write my masterpiece,"Jestro said with his eyes closed hugging the book of monsters,"Now all I need is some paper and pen...Oh thank you kind Book keeper,"he said to the red goblin like humanoid who gave him some parchment and a lied on the floor with pencil in hand furiously tapping on the paper to get his thought process going."I think I'll call it ...Oh I know Knightjago 3!"

"Are you kidding me? You just stole that name,if your going to copy an idea at least name it something original."

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything else it was the only thing that sounded right."

"What's with the 3 anyway and why are you so eager to write this junk?"

"I don't know,maybe I have a hidden talent in screen writing.I have always dreamed to be known for something I was good at this could finally be my calling ,"Jesrto squealed with his eyes flowing with tears of joy.

"Oh boy it's gonna be one of those nights,"the book of monsters said nonchalantly,"I thought you were trying to aspire to be the baddest baddie that ever was."

"Yeah,but...this,this is different.I wanna try something a bit more productive that doesn't make me feel horrible five minutes after I do of all the career I've been kicked out of being an entertainer just got this special magic to it and...oh who am I kidding I'm talking to a book you've never written anything in your !ve only been written on Ha! You'll never understand."

"Ack okay go ahead write ,whatever floats your boat ,but let me re read and edit the script unless you want to be public ally humiliated for the 50th time."

"Thank you Book of Monsters trust me I have some genius plans for this,but first who do I put myself as?"

"What you are already doing casting choices! You dote your suppose to create the story first then you decide who should play in the other way around."

"Hey I can do this whatever way I want ,I just wanted to make sure I got the best 't quite gotten myself accustomed to the characters yet,"he said with his cap down and eyebrows raise studying the braai of ninjas on each page.

"Fine if you wanna play it that way look on the back of page 66 I think I found the perfect selection for you hehe,"the book chuckled as he wissed through the pages until pg 66.

"Whaaa!"Said the the jester startled at the image on the page ,Who is that? It looks like he charred in a furnace after getting run over by steamroller and swimming in a pool full of acid."

"Apparently this is Lord Garmadon,"the book informed,"A former spinjitzu master who rules an army of skeletons in the Underworld after he got corrupted by evil snake poison and got hit by lighting."

"He's human, why the heck does he have four arms then? That's disgusting!"

"Y'know it really doesn't explain it too well something about trying to possess four golden weapons at once something like that.I'm not really how that makes you grow arms though"

"And this reminds of you of me WHY?"

"I don't know you're on a quest for evil after getting horribly disfigured by evil magic."

"What ,what do you mean I'm horribly disfigured!? I know you've been trying to make me 'bad',and I know I touched the book of evil and that black stuff sort of changed the color of my sleeve and-"

"Jestro!"the book interrupted "Have you looked in a mirror?"

"No not recently...why?"several pages flew past him until "Gahh what the heck is that!"He said jumping at his own reflection which made his cap point straight up "wait minute "he. Concentrated on the image," Hey is that me? Why do my eyes look infected ,and what happened to my teeth it looks like I haven't brushed them in over a century."

"Ugg Iv'e been trying to tell you them books have magical powers to turn anyone monstrous .Including you! Good thing to I couldn't take you seriously with that stupid sad clown face you always had."

"Man that's some powerful stuff.I'm starting to miss my old look and light blue were more of my color and I feel like my face will creep kids out at birthday parties,"Jestro said moping and pulling at his mouth and his cap flopped down."My hat can also move by itself?Wierd how I never noticed that before."

"Well,Too bad ugly!IYou asked me who you should play and I say the four armed scary monster ninja."

"Maybe you should play the role he sounds like more of your type .You should play Lord Garmadon."the Jester happily scribbled a rectangle and colored it black and red then drew a helmet with a bone on the top." See you two match perfectly."

"Man you are really bad at drawing!No offense. So Okay ,fine I'll be the four armed ninja just don't expect any choreography from me. You still haven't figured out who your going to be in this meaningless thing."

"Actually I have,"smiled Jestro

"Wait what?what page are you turning to?"

"Right here! This one!"

"Kai the red do you want to be him?You just said you hated the color red!"

"I never said that besides, he's got a bunch of cool fire powers just like me...and he's got awesome spiky hair ,..and...and don't I just sound like a Kai to you?"

"No."muttred the book."You sound like a dumb jester that won't shut up! Why would you cast yourself to be the protagonist while I'm the bad guy I thought we were in this together."

"Err Don't judge my critical thinking skills I'm putting myself down as Kai"Jestro continues to draw himself same outfit and all just with a red scarf around his mouth ,and a fire course in an epic ninja pose o complement the ensemble ."I can see it now!oh I am going to be so good hehe."

"Are you done casting yet,"BoM said even more irritated.

"Of course not, I have to assemble the rest of my ninja team."

"For Crying Out Loud!"

"Let's see, Okay there's a green ninja named Lloyd that's secretly the golden ninja the lord and savior to the ninja. I saw Lance's movie the other day y'know 'The Golden Castle" a lead like that should fit the role just perfectly plus they have similar hair where it does that weird blond wavy thing."

"Now your basing the roles off of hairstyles! What about that Aaron kid he's absurdly powerful and where's a green suit."

"Hush,Hush book not everything is about color it's the way he acts that reflects the character,"He then continues to draw Lance in a green suit.

"Whatgyi... Youv'e never even met any of these people!"

Jestro ignored the comment"So uhh how do you feel about Lavaria playing your conflicted wife and mother to Lloyd ,Misako?"

"So your telling me a book and a seducing lava monster both get together and have a prissy trophy blond boy! Look I was questioning your choices before ,but now I'm questioning your sanity."He stared at his apprentice with a disgusted face.

"Calm down 's just a movie ,and your lucky I wish Lavaria was my wife."He stared off dreamingly.

"Huh what did you just say?"

"Nothin"He blushed and looked down to hide his embarrasemnet."Now who will the other ninjas be hmm...the black one can be Axel because they're both strong and having a fixation with meals also matching can be the blue Ninja they both look like their full of hyper untamed energy although I don't think Aaron can be trusted with nunchucks"

"If you got Aaron playing the blue Ninja then whose Clay gonna be then?"

"Good question,I was going to make him was always so caring and supportive to me just like a real a real sister should...Why did I leave him again?"

His jaw drops and BoM looks at the Book keeper in desperation,"Please tell me he's kidding can't be one can be this much of a moron!"The Book Keeper just shrugs back at him.

"Alright Nya the water Ninja is Claymore the great knight,"Jestro wrote on his parchment."Now for the white ninja eh he'll can just be played by a squire."

"Not a squire-bot.C'mon those things aren't programmed with any talent whatsoever they shouldn't ruin it with their lousy 's actually the best one in concept and character,"BoM turns to a mural of Zane,"Not to mention those shurikens ,heh man you just don't see weapons like those anymore."

"Yeah but,it uh says right here that he's a robot so naturally one should play him...Actually it says there are a bunch of robots like him called we could hire a ton of squire-bots to be the disposable enemies to make us look of bad guys I haven't chose anyone to be in the Serpentine yet...I KNOW WHIPERELLA!She's like part snake right?She could play all of the serpentine parts."

"Your telling me you really expect one monster to play an entire ARMY OF SNAKES!?"

"Then Merlock 2.0 can be our long bearded and wise sensie,and Macy can play red-headed on with the ponytail whose strong headed and has daddy issues."

"I swear if I hear one more bad idea I'm gonn- Hey those two actually make a lot of sense if you just made more choices like that I can almost tolerate-"

"Of course I rather that Lavaria be my girlfriend instead so I'll just have to make some changes to the script."Jestro reconsidering his thought starts erasing and adding some arrows.

"What? Now your deviating from the source material! What is even the point anymore!"said the BoM sounding exasperated.

"Yay I'm finished doesn't this look beautiful Book keeper,"He says holding up his concept art of Knightjago 3 that could've been drawn better by an armless black knight.

"Please,in the name in all that is good *cough*I mean bad don't nod your head at that,"Book Keeper then proceeds to nod his head ,and Jestro hat points up as he squeals with glee.""And you nodded your head...Wer'e going to have a long talk about this Mister!"BoM whispered.

"Now that I got the most perfect casting choices for my groundbreaking ninja movie let's get onta the script shall we."

"Hey that sounds great joke-boy,but it's getting really late so we're eh going to have to postpone this project for tomarra to get some shut eye. Alright?Lots of good evil book hunting that we need to get to before ninja er or Knights get to it"

"Huh",Jestro yawned,"I suppose your right ,Geez I was such in a hurry to be a world famous and well liked creator that I almost rushed 's the last thing I want is my work to turn up like that horrible movie full of explosions and action without any sense of story or substance.*yawn*that would be awful,"he lies down on the ground holding his work in his arm as he closes his eyes."Good Night The Book of Monsters.

"You too joke-boy,You too."BoM said smiling until he could tell that Jestro was asleep."Quick!" he yelled quietly as he snatched the paper from under the sleeping Jester's arm with his teeth and gave it too the BookKeeper."Throw this garbage in the fire and if he sees you make it look like an accident."He just starred back at him."What, he'll get it over it in the GO!"the BookKeeper obidently followed the book's orders and went off somewhere to burn the now with finally time to relax to think lied on his side and watched Jestro move ,and talk in his sleep.

"HIYA!"he screamed unconsciously making a Karate Chop"That'll teach you to mess with Jestro the fire ninja and his team Book guys ready? KNIGHTJAGO."said Jestro rolling around and flailing his arms in his sleep.

"Eh producers, always copying off of books .Maybe they should write something original for once."


End file.
